SCS
Introduction The SCS was a unit of the CPU Armed Forces during the 2nd Pellet War formed in Late 2007 by as a commando force, H Company operating behind enemy lines during the war and protecting the leader. It was officially disbanded on November 30, 2007. In February 2008 the was remodelled by LTG Benjamin Woo as a Special Forces, with 3 members at its formation. It protected the Leader an estimated 4 times during the War of Interests, and suppressed an Indian Rebellion in September 2008. The SCS was disbanded for a Second time in May 2009 by the Team Restructuring Act of the 5th CPU Board. Eligibility In order to be eligible to join the SCS, an operative must have minimum 3 months experience in combat, be skilled in either Medical, Engineering, IT or Combat, and display a positive mindset to the leader. In its 3 year history, the SCS recruited 10 men into its ranks. The recruit must undergo the Special Training Course, a course only eligible to SCS Personnel. This will teach them Hand to Hand combat, sharpshooting, body guarding and discipline. Passing this course, the Operative will hve to prove himself worthy of the SCS Badge by saving the leader in a mock exercise. The Operative is then passed. The Members of SCS include: 1. GEN, Later RM Kiran Prabakaran, Medical Corpman, Personal Bodyguard of Leader. September to November 2007 2. LTG Benjamin Woo, Combat Specialist, February to June 2008 3. Pvt. Benjamin Tay, IT, February to May 2008 4. Pvt. Gerald Hoo, IT, January to May 2008 5. MA Andrew Zhao, Combat Specialist, Personal Bodyguard of Leader. August to October 2008 6. FM Joel Teo, Combat Specialist, January to September 2008 7. LTG Ryan Ng, Combat Specialist, Personal Bodyguard of Leader, December to May 2009 8. CPT Lim Meng Jac, Combat Specialist, Medical Corpman, IT, Engineer, February to June 2009 9. CPL Tan Wen Jie, IT, September to November 2007 10. CPT Wang Yong Jee. Combat Specialist, September to September 2008 Indian Rebellion of 2008 Main Article: Indian Rebellion The Indian Rebellion of 2008 was an armed uprising by Indian Seperatists. It was sparked by the Abdullah Incident. In that incident, 3 SCS Personnel were pursuing Wanted NKA member Abdullah Syed. When they cornered him, they shot him twice in the abdomen. They were in Indian Territory, though. The racist policies of the Seah Administration had reached the ears of Indian Leaders through NKA informants, and a armed Indian Militia proceeded upon the SCS Agents. MA Andrew Zhao was shot in the back once by an Improvised Rubber Slingshot. SCS Agents returned fire and Indians gathered to support the Militia. The wounded Major called for backup. When this was seen by Armed Office Officer Lieutenant Ling Wei Heng, he immediately dispatched a squad to relieve the heavily-pressured SCS Agents. The Indian Rebellion lasted two days, and when SCS-led forces finally pushed them back, 4 Indians were shot, as were 2 CPU Operatives. 600 CPU Marks worth of damage had been incurred and NKA hailed this as "evidence of CPU Brutality". 4th Leader Shaun Seah was forced to call an election and was narrowly re elected. The Rebellion directly led to the implementation of checks and balances to protect the rights of non-CPU Individuals.